This invention is in the field of military aviation helmets. Such helmets normally are designed to provide head protection to the wearer and to carry such gear as radio microphones and sun visors. Lately, helmets have been required to act as a mount for ancillary equipment in addition to the usual gear. An example of such equipment is the helmet-mounted dispaly (HMD) wherein an image may be carried to the eye of the helmet wearer. The image is usually formed by a small cathode ray tube. Unfortunately, the head protection feature and HMD carrying capabilities of a helmet have mutually exclusive requirements. Specifically, for best head protection, a helmet with a relatively loose and hard outer shell over a soft inner liner is desirable, but for best image viewing the HMD must be stationary with respect to the viewer'eye. The instant invention is able to meet both requirements by having one end of the HMD mounted to a loose helmet outer shell, and with the ocular end of the HMD affixed to a transparent mask carried by an inner helmet liner form-fitted to the wearer'head.